Fills the Soul
by scary wolf 27
Summary: Rooted deep within each Jellicle soul lies a single emotion or feeling. Its what makes them who they really are. Some of them are good, while others are not so good...**Weird poem-like, drabble things.** Rate T to be very cautious.
1. Rumpleteazer

**Disclaimer: i unfortunately don't own cats**,** never had, never will** _(sigh)_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this random thing i wrote up. I plan on making this into a multi-chapter-series-thingy, with every Jellicle displaying a general emotion/feeling. **_

* * *

She _adores_ her pearls.

They are simply _perfect_, so _shiny_ and _smooth._

But it's _not_ enough, there can _never_ be enough.

She wants more. And she gets whatever she wants.

For she is **Rumpleteazer,** one of the _best_ cat burglars around.

She takes whatever pleases her,

Gold trinkets,

Pure silverware,

Expensive jewels

And of course…..

_Shiny pearls_.

Thieving started out nothing more than something to pass time with.

It was just a small little sport that she did with her brother **Mungojerrie** when they were _bored_.

It was just for _fun_.

Then she saw those _perfect_ pearls. She had to have them.

And that's when it all began.

_That's mine. _

She tells herself every time she sees something nice.

_I need it_

So **Rumpleteazer** will steal it, and add it to her _collection_

She steals even more.

Soon it becomes her_ obsession_,

stealing more and more _shiny_ and _expensive_ things.

Her collection _grows_ bigger and bigger

But there is always another jewel to take, one more pearl necklace to swipe.

And she must have _all_ of them.

She must have _everything_.

Because it's all rightfully _hers_.

And she will do _anything_ to get what she wants

For _**Greed **_is what fills her soul.

* * *

_**I have mostly everyone assigned with something, but i don't have a publishing order. So is you want to know certain Jellicle's emotion, write a reveiw and ask for them to be published up. I'll try to get to your request a.s.a.p. **_

**_Hope you enjoyed it :)_**


	2. Exotica

_**Please Read & Review!**_

* * *

She is just so _exotic._

They call her a mystery

**Exotica** isn't a _mystery_

She's a _drifter_

She is always _alone_,

All the time,

For her _entire_ life

She doesn't really belong,

Nor has she ever.

She has _no_ friends,

_No home_

**Exotica** is _**alone**_

She is _isolated_,

She has never been able to fully _reach out_

No one can _see_ her,

No one can _hear_ her.

So she _sits_ and _ponders_.

She spends her time _thinking_ and _wondering_.

The _only_ person she knows well is _herself_

That's one good thing about _solitude,_

She _discovers_ a lot about herself.

Everything around her is quiet

But **Exotica **doesn't like the _silence_,

Its empty and_** lonesome**_

Sometimes the _only_ thing she can hear is her _own_ breathing,

Her own _heartbeat_

_It is unnerving_

Her heart is heavy in her chest,

For its _**Loneliness**_ that fills her soul.

* * *

**_hmm...i'm starting to really enjoy writing these, they_****_ turn out very interesting. Who would yall like to be put up next? any requests?_**


	3. Rum Tum Tugger

_**yay person number three! So far I have Coricopat next, followed by Munkustrap. any more requests?**_

_**Enjoy! Please Read and reveiw!**_

**

* * *

**

He flashes a smile,

The queens practically faint.

The **Rum Tum Tugger** loves _the attention_,

and of course,

_himself_.

He doesn't care about anything,

except _himself_.

He stands in front of a mirror,

_admiring_ what he sees.

_Damn I'm sexy_,

he purrs.

The ladies _adore_ him

he adores_ himself _

The** Rum Tum Tugger** is a _player_.

He has _broken_ hearts,

Tons of them.

He doesn't care,

for the only person he needs is _himself,_

the only person he has ever loved is _himself._

He cares about _no _one else,

Not his '_friends_',

Not even his own _family_.

He _walks _all over _anyone _and_ everyone_

that gets in his way.

He has ruined,

_Destroyed_

lives before.

And he'll do it again.

_He doesn't care_

Because _**Selfishness**_ fills his soul

* * *

**_This is sooo...Tugger. :P_**


	4. Tantomile and Coricopat

**_grrrr...i tried so hard to write up the twins on separate feelings, but i couldn't do it. :/ I can't image these two being apart anyway._**

**_Enjoy! please Read and Review!_**

_

* * *

_

They are more than simply,

'_Joined at the hip'_

They are joined at the

mind,

_heart_,

and spirit

**Tantomile** and **Coricopat** are _Soul Twins,_

A single soul

_divided_

into _two_ bodies.

_Together_ they are _complete._

Their _psychic powers_ are shared,

It is a _gift_,

and a _curse._

_Together_ they read minds,

foresee the futures.

But_ They_ Can _Not_ Feel

There is no _joy_ in their _life,_

_No_ sorrow,

No _love_,

_No_ pain

Their soul is a _void_.

Nothing _is_ there.

It's barren,

_**Empty**_

They can _think_,

Building up their _knowledge_ and _powers,_

and _live_,

Dancing and singing along with everyone else

But they feel _nothing_.

It's their secret.

They_ pretend_ to feel,

To keep up _appearances,_

They_ fake_ the s_miles _they give,

The _tears _shed have _no meaning_

No other living souls knows,

About their lack of emotions

They both _wonder _if their 'g_ift'_ is worth it.

The cold,

_Nothingness _

That fills them both

There is no _emotion _or_ feeling_ within them,

Nor will there ever be,

For _**Emptiness**_ fills their soul

* * *

**_Dear raptoegg64_**, _**i hope you don't mind that Cori was written along with Tanto, but it didn't seem right to separate them**_

**_Up Next: Munkustrap_**


	5. Munkustrap

**_Hooray for quick updates! I've already written one up for Mungojerrie, but I shall wait and post it tomorrow :3_**

**_Enjoy! Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

_He can never get enough sleep._

He worries if he closes his eyes,

_Something_ or _someone_ will _attack_.

His name is **Munkustrap,**

And it's his job to keep everyone safe.

To _guard _their home,

To _protect_ his family

He is _restless_,

Constantly out on _patrols_.

Everyone _relies_ on him,

Everyone _trusts_ him

He _doesn't want any_ of them to be put in _danger_,

He must always be _ready_,

_Prepared _for anything

He won't allow himself to think

About what may happen if he's not ready.

_Failure._ Is. _Not_. An. _Option._

He is so _tense,_

He _fears_ if he _relaxes,_

Something bad may happen

At times,

All he wants to do is _sleep,_

Just to _step away_,

_Take a break_,

And not to worry.

But he can't,

Even though he really wants to.

He feels _**uneasy**_,

_Stressed,_

_Torn,_

_Conflicted,_

But still _happy_ to see that everyone else is doing just fine,

They are all safe.

**Munkustrap **is the_ Protector_

And_** Unease**_ fills his soul

* * *

**_Whatcha think?_**

**_Up next: Mungojerrie _**

**_any requests after him?_**


	6. Mungojerrie

**_Up Next: Etcetera, then Macavity_**

_**Enjoy! Please Read and Review**  
_

_

* * *

_

_This is wrong_.

He tells himself

His name is **Mungojerrie**,

And he is in love with his sister.

He can't stop _dreaming_ about **Rumpleteazer**,

His very _own twin_

He _thinks _about her _petite_ figure,

Her adorable _giggle_

And her _beautiful brown eyes_….

He knows this _isn't right_.

It's just not _natural_

_Maybe_ he should leave,

Stay _away_ from her

But he _simply_ can't

She _needs_ her brother,

And he _wants_ his sister.

So _he_ sticks to _her_,

_Unable _to control his feelings

He _doesn't_ know how this _happened_,

He_ doesn't _know how _to stop it_.

What should he do?

What can he do?

Mungojerrie is _lost,_

He is _**confused**_.

_Who_ can he possibly turn to?

He tries to act normal,

But the others are beginning to notice;

_Something is off about _**Mungojerrie**

He doesn't know what to do

He never knows what to do

Because _**Confusion**_ is what fills his soul

* * *

**_Normally i don't write these two as twins, *shrugs* but it works for this reason._**

_** To Mirany-Stone: Narcissism? *face-palm* why didn't i think of that? Your right, it does fit better. I just might have to change it ;)**_


	7. Etcetera

**_Up next Macavity_**

**_Enjoy! Please read and review!_**

_

* * *

_

Sometimes, she simply can't hold back a squeal,

Causing a grin to appear from ear to ear.

Her heart starts to _pound_,

Her blood _pumps_.

**Etcetera **can't stop smiling

When night falls, she's _thrilled._

How come?

Every night is a new _adventure _

The anticipation causes _butterflies_ in her stomach to _flutter_,

For the stakes get even _higher_.

_Because _**Etcetera**_ is living a double life_

_During the day,_

She's an ordinary, _clueless_ Jellicle

_At night,_

She's an _edgy_ street cat,

Kicking _ass _and taking _names_,

She's _not_ afraid of henchcats,

Or **Macavity**

She stalks the streets,

Mostly unaware of her surroundings,

Or where she's going.

She _doesn'_t listen to _anybody_.

She lives her night life _dangerously_,

_Adrenaline_ pumps through her veins,

As she _dodges_ cars,

And outruns _vicious_ pollicles.

She's _stupid_ and _reckless_,

And _loves every_ moment of it

She can't wait for the new danger that lurks ahead.

The thrill gives her such _rapturous delight_

_The feeling engulfs her entire being_

She does all this because,

_**Ecstasy**_ is what fills her soul.

* * *

_**And No, its not the drug**_

_**Definition- ecstasy: an overpowering emotion or exaltation; a state of sudden, intense feeling. **_

_**(It's basically talking about her love of adrenalin rush. Etcetera is a secret adrenaline junkie O_o)**_


	8. Macavity

_**sorry this took so long, but I'm having busy week. :P**_

_**Enjoy! Please read and reveiw  
**_

_

* * *

_

He can't let go

He can't escape

For he is **Macavity,**

The Red _Devil_,

The _Hidden_ Paw,

The _Napoleon _of _Crime_

He is his own prisoner.

_Because he is losing control._

When he's a little _upset,_

He _threatens_.

When he's _pissed,_

He becomes _violent_

When he's _furious, _

You're _dead._

He _despises_ the world,

And all who inhabit it.

He hates **Demeter**,

For she was the one who broke him,

_Destroyed him,_

Turning him into what he is today.

And most of all,

He _**hates**_ himself,

For losing his self control

He is unable to simply get over it,

For he can't _control is emotions_.

He can't stop thinking

About how she _betrayed_ him

Most would be _heartbroken_,

And _depressed._

Or even Devastated.

But not him.

Not **Macavity.**

Because something else e_merged_.

Something _darker_,

_Something_ sinister.

It _consumes_ him,

_Controls_ him.

He wants _revenge,_

_To make her pay_.

So she can feel how bad it hurts,

The _pain_ that still _lurks_ deep within.

He wants her _dead_

For **hate **is what fills his soul

* * *

**_So what did you like and/or dislike about it? Feel free to let me know! I personally think it fits quite well.  
_**

**_B.t.w, Any requests for who will be next?_**


	9. Gus

_**Exam week sucks :P but hooray for snow days! This is way over due….and I hate long updates, don't you?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Acting _was his_ life._

The_ theater_ was his _home._

_Nothing_ came before his _career,_

Because to the _world_,

He_ isn't_ just **Gus**

He's **Gus the Theater Cat**

But those days are _over,_

His _career_ has run its _course_.

He's simply too _old_ for this

Gus _looks back_ on all of it now,

And wonders,

_Was it all worth it?_

He always had put his _career_ above _everything_,

Even his own _family_.

He _cared_ more about his _audience,_

than **Asparagus Jr**.

His own son.

Now it's over.

And what does he _still_ have from it?

_Memories_

_Just memories._

He looks at his son,

He watches _him_ and his _family._

**Jr.** looks happy.

That's when** Gus **realizes,

_Realizes_ that his own _flesh _and_ blood,_

his _only _child,

his little _boy_,

_is all grown up._

And **Gus** _missed_ it.

He was too _busy_ caring about _himself_,

Too busy being _selfless_,

To even raise his own child,

It's _too late now._

Gus _wishes_ he can _go back_ in _time,_

To have a _second_ chance

_To be there for him_

like he _should've_ been

Because _**Regret **_is what fills his soul

* * *

_**Up next: Mistoffelees**_


	10. Mistoffelees

_**hmmm...I'm still up in the air about this one, it didn't really turn out like i wanted *shrugs* oh well, lets just go with it**_

**_Enjoy! Please R&R!_**

_**

* * *

**_

He _dies_ a little _inside_,

Every time he sees **Victoria **with _someone else._

He is the _Magical Mister_** Mistoffelees**

And he_ can't _have the thing he wants_ the most_

He can _dazzle _crowds,

_Amaze_ his audiences,

His magic tricks are that _of legend_,

But it's still _not _good_ enough_

He stares at his reflection,

_Trying_ to see what he is _missing._

_Why can't she love me? _

He_ asks_ himself.

He thinks about her _mate_.

**Misto** can _taste_ his

_Bitter _resentment

toward him

What **Misto **would _do_,

To be _tall_,

and _strong_,

and _handsome_,

To be the _type_ that she _likes_.

**Misto** would do _anything._

_Anything _to have_ her._

Nothing is too _extreme._

Because he _wants _what he doesn't _have_.

And it seems to _haunt_ him,

Taunt _him_

_Mock_ him

Some would say he's _green-eyed,_

_Even _though he doesn't _actually_ have green eyes

Because it's _**Envy**_ that fills his soul

* * *

**_Up Next: Demeter, then Victoria _**


	11. Demeter

_**I think this one fits quiet well**_.

_**Enjoy! Please R&R!**_

* * *

She can feel _his presence_,

Whenever he's nearby.

She can feel the _hate_,

The _hate _aimed towards her

Her _heart starts to _race,

A bead of sweat _rolls _down her face.

She quickly glances around,

Before she utters his name.

She _terrified _of being alone.

She won't go out _after dark_,

Because she knows _it's not safe_

_It's not safe_

She is **Demeter**

And she _knows_ there is a _bounty_ on her _head._

She has no one to blame,

_Except_ herself.

_Karma_ is a bitch,

And it _came back_ and bit her on the _ass_

She _lies_ to cover up the _truth. _

She _cheated _on **Macavity**,

She _caused him to s_nap.

She isn't _innocent_ in all this,

Not like how the _Jellicles believe_

Now when she closes _her eyes_,

She is _reminded_ of the _hate_.

She can _never_ just sleep,

She can _never_ just relax.

She lies awake at night,

Heartbeat rising,

Because _**Fear**_ is what fills her soul

* * *

_**Next one up is Victoria, (and its a happier one (: !)**_

_**And Requests after that?**_


	12. Victoria

_**Up next (in order) is Jemima, Tumblebrutus, Admetus and...I'll throw in the Great Rumpus Cat in after that (Like I said, there will be one written for EVERY cat)  
**_

_**Enjoy! And don't forget to review!...please?**_

_

* * *

_

She slides into a _perfect split_.

_Onlookers_ watch in _awe_.

She _smiles _to herself,

It took her forever to fully _master_ it.

She is **Victoria,**

The_ beautiful_,

Snow _white _queen.

There are _two_ things in the world she loves the most.

Her _mate_,

And _dancing._

She twirls

_Around _and _around,_

She goes.

It is a perfect _Pirouette._

She spent _hours_ practicing it.

She holds her head up higher

She works really hard,

Practicing on her dancing.

She loves dancing,

Because Everlasting Cat knows she can't sing,

But she can sure as hell dance.

She puts her mind into it,

Her heart,

Her soul.

For **Victoria,**

Dancing is _more_ than a hobby,

It's a_ purpose_,

it's what she's _born_ to do,

Her smile _alway_s gets bigger when she dances,

Her _spirits_ always rise,

Jellicles _love_ being around her,

Because she always make things seem _brighter._

She's _always_ grateful,

Because dancing makes her _happy,_

And she'll _never_ take that for granted.

For_** Joy**_ is what fills her soul


	13. Jemima

**Aghh...this one is so short :P. Usually i wont submit one that isn't At LEAST 150 words or more, but this one has been way over due. **

**Well please enjoy none the less :D**

_

* * *

_

She _gazes_ at the moon amorously,

Like she does every _night_.

Her name is **Jemima**

Smiling _softly_, she sings.

What her songs are about,

Even Jemima _doesn't _know.

She sings to her beloved moon,

For it's always been there for her,

It _listens_ when the others can't hear

She's just so _fond_ of it,

Even though it's so far away.

But she _doesn't_ care,

Her _attachment_ to it is strong,

Her _devotion_ is true

The _love _pure.

She knows that the moon _isn't_ actually '_alive'_

That it _can't_ actually _hear._

But Jemima _still_ doesn't care,

As long as the _moon_ is still here,

The _**affection**_ still remains,

Because _**affection **_is what fills her soul.

* * *

**NEXT: Tumblebrutus, Admetus, then Great Rumpus Cat. **

**I actually already have Tumble's and Addie's written, and Tumble's is pretty long**... **But i don't feel motivated to post them right now. **

**Maybe...some reviews might help get this updated faster ;)) **Cough, cough**Wink, wink**  
**

_**(yes i have basically started blackmailing to get more reveiws...don't judge me)**_


	14. Tumblebrutus

**I present to you. . . hold on, . . .**

**wait for it . . .**

**just a little longer. . .**

**TUMBLEBRUTUS!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

He _wants_ to see the ocean,

to _touch _the sky.

His name is **Tumblebrutus,**

And he dreams of the _world_ outside

of the _junkyard_ know as home.

He loves the stories **Gus** tells,

About _epic_ adventures far way,

In distant and exotic _lands_.

He can only _imagine _what the

_Eiffel Tower_ looks like,

Or the _Great Sphinx_,

The _City of Pompeii_,

The _Statue of Liberty_

And even the _Great Wall of China_.

But stories _aren't enough_ to satisfy the thirst for_ knowledge _anymore.

**Tumblebrutus** wants to see it,

To _experience_ it.

He _craves_ for adventure,

To explore the _unknown _

He wants to see the world,

To _catch up on_ what he's missing.

He can't wait till he's all _grown up_,

When he's an adult

For then he _can _leave.

He's going to see the _world,_

To sail the _seven seas_,

_Traveling_ through the many _different_ lands,

**Tumblebrutus **is going to learn what he doesn't know,

It's his goal to _discover_ the _unknown,_

Because _**curiosity **_is what fills his soul.

* * *

**Next: Admetus the The Great Rumpus Cat. **

**Any requests after these two? (BTW, i am still expecting some reveiws, so don't be shy...)**


	15. Admetus

_**Yay here's Admetus :D**_

_**Enjoy and please read and review!**_

* * *

He's just so _quiet,_

Standing in the background,

Always _unnoticed,_

_Always_ unwanted.

That is **Admetus **for you.

But he always puts on a _smile,_

Some of them _think _he is weird,

Others say he's _creepy._

He's only _trying_ to be nice,

Trying to _act_ happy.

_Is that a problem?_

The others_ whisper_ things about him,

They say some pretty _mean_ and _cruel _things.

**Admetus** _knows_

what they are saying _behind _his _back_,

But he _ignores_ it,

Still treating everyone _**kindness**_,

Unlike how they _treat_ him.

But **Admetus**_ can't_ bring himself to_ hate_ them,

They are all still **Jellicles** after all,

He _cares_ for them as though they're _family_.

He _wouldn't,_

_No_ couldn't treat anyone else

The way they sometimes treat him.

He _absolutely refuses_ to.

Some would take it as _weakness_,

But in his_ heart_ he knows it's _not._

He _will always_ be courteous,

Always _polite._

**Admetus **will always be _**kind**_

For _**kindness**_ is what fills his soul.

* * *

_**NEXT: Great Rumpus Cat, then Electra :)**_


	16. Electra

_**No i haven't forgot or abandoned this story/thingy, don't worry. but ugh im sooooo sorry. this has been way over due, but i've been super busy and havent had the time to sit down and actually work on these :P**_

_**I said Rumpus Cat was going to be next, but i just got such a sudden inspiration for Electra, and i simply couldn't wait to put this one up :)**_

_**So Enjoy! Please don't forget to review! I like reviews, they are extremely good motivators ;) **cough, cough; wink wink** **_

* * *

Her heart in filled with _dreams_

She loves **Mistoffelees**,but he doesn't love her.

Why?

Because she's **Electra,**

The _plain _and _boring _one.

She isn't gorgeous like

**Victoria **

or** Jemima **

or** Cassandra **

or** Bombalurina **

or any of the other queens **Misto** falls for.

She's _funny _though,

and _witty_.

But he _never_ notices.

She gives him all she has,

but it's

_never_.

good.

_enough_

Still she _**hopes**_.

_Maybe one day he'll finally wake up. _

_Maybe one day he will finally notice. _

She whispers to herself.

Electra keeps her head

and spirits held up high,

For love will find a way,

_Right?_

She_ doesn't_ really know the answer to that,

But she's _willing _to believe there is still a chance,

For Misto and her,

Her and Misto,

And she won't let that go,

For _**Hope **_is what fills her soul.

* * *

**_Up next: Rumpus Cat...maybe. _**

**_Any more Requests?_**


	17. Great Rumpus Cat

**_Oh wow its been awhile...Sorry for the absence a lot stuff has been going down. But I'm back not just with 'Fills the Soul_**_**' but i will also be updating my other stories like 'Better Days' and 'We don't need you" as well, so keep an eye out for those two as well.**_

_**Any who i present the long await Great Rumpus Cat! i hope you enjoy it, not going to lie its been awhile and im afraid i've gotten a bit rusty at this, but bear with me I'll get back into the swing of it.**_

_**pleas R&R...i still need suggestions for whose next  
**_

* * *

_Nobody knows_

Nobody will_ ever_ know

About the

The _silent_,

_Secret _

_Protector _of the

**Jellicle cats **

It's the **Great Rumpus Cat. **

He scans the night skies

Looking for _any _possible sign

Of danger,

Evil lurking about.

His job brings satisfaction like no other,

He's **Proud** of what he does

_Saving lives_ is what it's all about.

He's _not _the type to _brag,_

_It's_ not _about the_ image

_It's about the feeling,_

Quietly patting yourself on the back

Looking in the mirror

_And appreciating who you are,_

_What you do for others_

He needs no thanks

Because** Pride** is what fills his soul


End file.
